Tears On A Page
by yumemiruhana
Summary: BB and Raven have broken up..... One day, Raven is sorting through a bunch of old books and comes across a certain scrapbook of their memeories together.... Will they get a second chance? My summaries suck.2nd fic1st oneshotsongfic. Pls RxR and enjoy


Hi everyone! Ohayo gozaimasu, Konnichiwa, Konbanwa, Uyasu-minasai!

(Dogeza)

Just a small oneshot to keep everyone busy while I struggle through writers' block and writing another chapter of Birthright. (For this fic, I got this really weird insight from my friend that it sounded like BB was dead. Then again, that was before I added some much needed details, and also, she hasn't really watched Teen Titans…)

I've been writing/typing up **_Birthright_** on my home PC, which I'm grounded from…I'm only allowed a certain time span on the computer...I had this typed up already, so I've decided to post it…It's not connected to **_Birthright_** in any way…

O.o 

Oops, did I say that out loud?

Oh well…

Sorry to disappoint you.

Intro: Rae and BB have broken up because of their obvious differences. One day, Raven's sorting through a bunch of old books, and she finds an old scrapbook of their memories together. They

PS: this is mainly for hopeless romantic fangirls, please pardon a little bit of the mushiness/corniness…

Please RxR.

Domo

P.S. I've mentioned an AqualadxOC pairing, but don't get mad; it's no big deal. Those of you who've taken a mythology unit will probably figure out why I named her that…please no flames.

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Urk. My title sucks…

Tears On A Page **_February 14, 2010-Raven's Apartment _**

Thump.

Sighing, Raven gratefully shut the college philosophy book and set it aside, before pulling the next book off of the finally shrinking pile. It was titled **_Rae+BB_**. Starfire had taken the time to sort through her collection of photographs and put together a scrapbook for them. She frowned, and started to set it aside. She didn't want to be reminded of BB. Not after she was finally back to normal. That was all in the past.

Raven hesitated, then set it down on the desk in front of her and flipped to the first page. She immediately started laughing. It showed Beastboy a little disoriented after morphing into a mountain ram and butting heads with an actual ram that, for some reason, had taken a fancy to her.

She stopped herself. She hadn't been able to laugh like that since…no, she wouldn't think about that.

A few pages later, one of the slots was empty, save for a small bouquet of pressed lavender blossoms that he had picked for her. She touched them almost wistfully, and breathed in their soothing fragrance. Somehow, he had always known what she needed, when she was feeling down. After Malchior had hurt her, he had seemed to become more sensitive to her feelings. They started by talking to each other, and soon began going out.

Going on, her eyes fell upon the following snapshot, bordered with red hearts that equaled the blush that now colored her face, as well as her face in the picture. It was taken by (a trigger-happy) Starfire after their first date. The two of them had walked in at half past midnight, looking **_very_** satisfied and more than a little disheveled. The fact that she was dressed in a short, black dress that flaunted her curves hadn't helped a bit. Cyborg took the time to make hundreds of little jokes and ditties threaded with implications of what had happened for weeks after. The concert was fun, but their make-out session afterwards even now sent the weird tingling of desire through her body. If only the security guard hadn't interrupted…

Raven shook her head to clear her mind of those disturbing thoughts, then continued on. The next few pics were of Robin and Starfire's wedding. She and Beastboy had agreed to sing a duet for them at the reception-(Every Day). In a way, they had also sung for themselves and each other. They had communicated how much they loved each other at the time. Her copy of the lyrics was pasted to one of the pages. Their final wedding snapshot was of Raven with an astonished expression on her face after catching the bouquet, considering the competition included several Tamaranian girls, Bumblebee, and Aqualad's Nereid girlfriend, Thetis.(A descendant of the sea nymph of ancient times, not the original; that would be so _wrong_).

The next shot, this time surrounded with tiny magical glyphs, was a picture they had taken in a photo booth at the mall on Halloween. She was grinning and splendidly attired in the snow-white robes and seraph wings of an angel, while he was a demon in a blood-red cape and black clothes, with evil-looking mock weapons sheathed at his sides.

Trick-or-Treating like they were little kids again was hilarious, except for when a couple of high school jerks (who were _way_ out of their league) tried to pick her up after dark. She had given them a piece of her mind for that transgression (compliments of Rage).

An angel feather (from her costume) that was dyed black reminded her that she later became a fallen angel, thanks to her "demonic" partner she coupled with…

After several ordinary outing pics came the next big holiday: Christmas. (No Thanksgiving because of the turkey and because Raven comes from Azarath.)

One big shot was of the Teen Titans and the Titans East gathered in the tower living room in front of the Christmas tree. There were also several mistletoe shots: BBxRae; StarxRob; CyxBee;……**_Mas+Menos?_**(lol). Christmas was pretty much a big 12-day sleepover party, except that the Titans East stayed in guest rooms.

Before the big party, Christmas shopping was really hectic, in the case of food and extra décor anyway. For the gifts, each Titan used their various resources and ingenuity for this event. It wasn't so much the gifts they received as seeing their best friends' faces when they opened them. This part was one that Raven especially enjoyed. She was also surprised in turn by Beastboy's gift, a small, carved music box inlaid with shell, quartz, and lapis. It opened to release the beautiful melody of the song "Voyage" by Ayumi Hamasaki.

But, the best part of all was just snuggling up together on those cold winter nights, especially on Christmas Eve.

New Year's was an all-nighter filled with fireworks, fun (drinks…hehehe), and some more gifts. After a few (insufficient) hours of much-needed sleep, Raven had woken up with a pounding headache, which was disregarded when she came to her senses to find herself cuddled up with BB on the couch.

Another shot surrounded by bright red hearts (compliments of Starfire the _hearts_, not the snapshot!) jumped out at her from one page. With the two eldest members of the team away on their honeymoon, Cy and BB had decided to call up the Titans East to spend the day at the Tower. Eventually, someone pulled out the game "Twister." Mas and Menos were the game spinners/referees; their diminutive stature put them at a disadvantage when they were supposed to reach for a circle at the far end of the mat.

Aqualad and Thetis were the first ones out; they retreated outside for a "quick swim." Despite not being allowed to use his powers, BB(who was now tall and nicely muscled) held out. Cyborg was forced to drop out, after he slipped while trying to avoid touching Bumblebee. He turned to his area of expertise-the Game Station.

Mas and Menos enjoyed the game even more now that the only players were Bumblebee, Raven, Beastboy, and Speedy (BB was the least likely to hurt them if they took pics of the girls Speedy was in on their plan).

Raven was maneuvering on her back, as was Bumblebee. Every now and then, Mas or Menos would use their speed to take a shot with a small camera. It wasn't long before Raven sensed what they were doing. She mentally relayed this information to Beastboy. They quickly decided to keep playing as if they didn't know about the twins' scheme, but, every time the twins tried to take a snapshot, BB would move to block their view of Raven.

Mas and Menos eventually gave up, but not before BB ended up on top of Rae. Though surprised, she decided to play a game of her own, and on the next spin she flashed him a naughty grin before gracefully sliding out from underneath him (and pointedly brushing up against him) and retreating to the far corner of the mat. He followed, and was soon chasing her back and forth across the mat, though she eluded him many times. Once he caught her again, she gave him a smile of defeat, right before he kissed her. They stayed in that position for a few minutes, in which Bumblebee took the opportunity to confiscate the twins' camera, take a few shots, and delete the perverted pics she found, much to the twins' and Speedy's dismay.

She skipped past a few more snapshots, pausing once or twice to look at mementos from a trip to the to the beach, or their day at the amusement park. He had won something for her other than a giant chicken. It was just a cheap friendship ring with a purple stone that matched her eyes, but she treasured it nonetheless. She still had it in her music box. Sometimes she wondered where they would be now if she hadn't left.

After flipping past several blank pages, she decided that that was it, and was about to close it when a flash of bright green and precious metal caught her eye. There it was, the message her heart had missed the day she had shut him out and left him.

****

It all came so easy

**_All the lovin' you gave me _**

**_The feelings we shared _**

_And I still can remember _

**_How you touched me so tender _**

**_You told me you cared _**

**_We had a once in a lifetime _**

**_But I just didn't see until it was gone _**

**_A second once in a lifetime _**

**_Maybe too much to ask but I swear from now on…_**

A single line was written with emerald ink in Beastboy's neat script:

_I Love You _

**_If ever you're in my arms again _**

**_This time I'll love you much better _**

**_If ever you're in my arms again _**

**_This time I'll hold you forever _**

_This time we'll never end, ooh…ooh_

Tied (with a ribbon) directly beneath the inscription was a silver ring shaped in the form of two vines intertwined as a symbol of eternal love, bearing the same heartfelt message on the inside.

With trembling fingers, she undid the simple bow that held so precious a treasure that symbolized something of infinitely greater value-love. She caught it as it came loose.

As the shining band lay in her palm, she stared at it for a few minutes, doing her best to keep her warring emotions under control. The violet orbs that were so often praised by Beastboy held back many unshed tears. She squeezed her eyes shut, and a single tear joined the ring in her hand. Unable to hold back any longer, Raven let the stream of hot tears flow down her face and onto the almost empty page. Clutching the ring tightly, she sobbed on silently for a while, drying only half-heartedly the never-ending flow of tears unleashed by her suppressed emotions.

**_Now I'm seein' clearly _**

**_How I still need you near me _**

**_I still love you so_**

_There's something between us _

**_That won't ever leave us _**

**_There's no letting go_**

When her tears were not yet quite dry, she realized that her tears were dripping onto the scrapbook, soaking the last page. Miraculously, Beastboy's words remained untouched, an island of hope in a sea of despair.

**_We had a once in a lifetime _**

**_But I just didn't know it till my life fell apart _**

_A second once in a lifetime_

**_Isn't too much to ask 'cause I swear from the heart…_**

Once her tears were dry, both on her face and in the book, she tenderly closed the scrapbook and hugged it to her trembling form, as if she were holding Beastboy instead.

**_If ever you're in my arms again _**

**_This time I'll love you much better _**

**_If ever you're in my arms again _**

**_This time I'll hold you forever _**

**_This time we'll never end _**

**_Never end _**

A small twinge in her left hand reminded Raven of the treasure still enfolded within its slender grasp. She slowly unclasped her fingers, and slipped it onto its proper place around the ring finger of her left hand.

She felt like she didn't deserve it, after what she had done. She wondered if she should try to find him. She was about to get her chance…

**_The best of romances _**

**_Deserves second chances _**

**_I'll get to you somehow _**

**_Cause I promise now… _**

**_If ever you're in my arms again _**

**_This time I'll love you much better _**

**_If ever you're in my arms again _**

**_This time I'll hold you forever _**

**_This time we'll never end _**

**_If ever you're in my arms again _**

**_This time I'll love you much better _**

**_If ever you're in my arms again _**

**_This time I'll hold you forever _**

**_This time we'll never end _**

**_If ever you're in my arms again _**

**_This time I'll love you much better _**

**_If ever you're in my arms again _**

**_This time I'll hold you forever _**

**_This time we'll never end _**

(till fade)

_DING.DONG._

A few clear notes from a bell intruded on her reverie. Raven contemplated feigning absence from her apartment, but the bell rang twice more. She made an effort to choke out the words:

"I'm coming!"

before getting up to go to the door. She didn't bother to check her appearance, or put the book down. Whoever was at the door had caught her at a bad time.

At the moment though, she was feeling too depressed to care, so she decided to just get it over with and answer the door. The person waiting outside so startled her that she dropped the scrapbook and nearly cried out.

On the other side of the door stood an unusually gloomy and nervous person from her not so distant past, who was frantically sorting through various excuses for his being there, other than the obvious…

As the door swung open Beastboy straightened up and faced Raven quietly, and the two of them took a moment to size each other up. His gaze traveled up from her small bare feet, first to the ring she tried desperately to conceal only too late, then to her tearstained but defiant face, framed by her gossamer fine violet tresses (she had let her hair grow out) and accentuated by the lovely amethysts that were her eyes.

As she gazed into his deep eyes of jade, she felt a pressure growing deep in her chest, throat and behind her eyes, threatening to escape and betray her true feelings. She hid behind her mask of apathy and waited. After what seemed like an eternity, Beastboy spoke.

"Raven, is this a bad time? I promise I won't take up too much of your time." He took a deep breath. "Can we just talk things over?"

That did the trick. A choking sob emanated from the depths of her tortured soul. Flinging aside all her pride and doubt, she took a small step towards him and hugged him fiercely, all the while murmuring tearfully:

"I'm sorry… I'm so sorry… I'm sorry I did'nt listen… I know now that I have always loved you…"

At this point, Beastboy nearly broke down as well, but he managed to keep his reserve, as his heart secretly rejoiced in this second chance. He hugged her back a little awkwardly, telling her:

"It's okay… It's okay…"

After a while he held her away so he could see her face. Seeing the tears streaming down her face, he gently brushed them away and waited for her to quiet down.

Once she felt that she could trust her voice, she managed to say:

"I'm such a mess…I usually don't get like that… But I meant what I said; I still love y-"

Her last word was cut off as he kissed her, pulling away for just a split second to say:

"I love you too."

Raven let her eyes weakly fall closed as she succumbed to his wonderful kiss. She thought she could taste salt on his lips; this thought was cast aside as she enjoyed this moment, daring to hope against all hopes that, this time, it would never end.

(As with their love that was hidden, the rain of sorrow ceased and the bright sun emerged from behind the dispersing clouds, to shine proudly once more for all to see.)A/N corny, I know…

"You want to know something Rae?" Beastboy asked as they entered her apartment.

Raven: "What?"

BB: "Today's February 14th; Valentine's Day. Ironic, isn't it? I didn't realize that until now…"

Raven: "Riiiight…"

So, how did you like that? Pls review…

PS. I need info on ancient Mesopotamia and the Persian Empire ,

1. clothing

2. government

3. city-states

4. rules for women

5. names

6. daily life

7. building structure/design

8. royal court

9. food

10. wedding customs(the ritual, beliefs, etc)

11. weapons

12. deities/gods/goddesses

Oh, and please specify **_which _**region/empire the info is for……….

I'd do the search myself, except I'm grounded…

Please check out my profile and give me suggestions on my ideas and for **_Birthright._**


End file.
